Code: tomarow part 1 Behind the Walls
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: THe year is 2018 and america was at war. Four girls have to work together to save each other and their homes.
1. Goodbye

Code: Tomorrow

Part 1 Behind the Walls

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything else but my OCs. If I did I would be super happy and not here PEACE.

Chapter one

It was almost time to get on the bus. We were 15 witch meant that were going to be sent to a type of special school for our safety, _that phrase everything that happened seemed to be for our safety, _I thought. I turned to my best friend in the world, Aelita she had been living with us since her parents left to fight in the war.

"Numbers 1 to 200 report to your bus at this time!" A lady said on the loud speaker. We looked at the cards they gave us this morning. Mine read Yumi Ishiyama #233. Aelita's read Aelita Ishiyama #234.

"It's weird seeing my name like this." Aelita said to me. Her real last name was Schaffer. We changed it on her ID bracelet so she could go with me. My parents are having her pose as my twin sister but, it was going to be somewhat difficult because I'm tall with black hair and olive eyes. While she's short with pink hair and green eyes.

"At least we will stay together plus with how much time we have spent together were practically sister already." I said optimistically.

"Numbers 201 to 400 report to your bus at this time." The loud speaker boomed.

"That's you girls." My parents said. They wished us good luck my mom suppressing a cry. I turned to my dad and he smiled to us and said to have a good time as we headed toward our bus.

"Put your phones in the box and head to your seats." A lady wearing a white shirt and khaki shorts said. All of us were hesitant but we put our phones in and sat down. As the bus started I took one last look at our hometown. I started to read on my reader while Aelita fell asleep. She had been up most of the night because she was worried about people finding out about our secret.

A/N This story was fun to start it was based off a book a book I read. It took a couple days to post it because of the annoying wait to be able to post this. Also because I typed it in braille first. Chapter 2 is almost done. Sya!


	2. Classic Manor

**Code: Tomorrow**

**Part 1 Behind the Walls**

**A/N Sorry for the wait ,but I've been very busy lately and spent most of the week at my grandma's and don't have a laptop but I finaly did it so here is chapter 2 enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Due to a recent X.A.N.A. attack I am unable to own code lyoko.**

**Chapter 2**

We had been on the bus for what felt like a long time. I one girl who was sitting nearby looked somewhat annoyed. She got up and walked to where they were sitting and said. "If you think those injuries are bad listen to this one time I was hit in the head so hard I was in a coma for 3 days." The girl Maya, I heard one of them say, sat down and started talking with them as though they had known each other for years.

I looked around more and saw one girl writing on an eBook. I wanted to see what she was doing so I woke up Aelita and asked her if she could see what she was typing.

"What … Oh I don't know. She said sleepily. "Why don't you go ask." Aelita suggested.

"Because she might think I'm being nosy." I explained to her.

"Only one way to find out, I'll go ask." She said as she walked to the girl's seat and started talking to her. A few minutes later she came back and sat down.

"Well?" I asked

"She said that she is making a map of where we have been and is trying to find out where we are going. According to Carissa we've been going northwest for the last three hours." She reported. "Also for some reason she thinks we are headed toward Canada."

"Neat." I replied. After that we fell asleep. The last thing I remember was Aelita falling asleep with her head on my shoulder. It felt good to have someone close.

I was woken up by the bus coming to a fast stop. Aelita got awake when her head hit the seat in front of us. I hate to admit it was kind of funny. I looked out the window and saw what looked like a castle, a really old one. From the looks of it this place must have been magnificent.

One of the adults, which were standing outside, told us to quickly get off the bus in slightly harsh tone of voice. Aelita and some of the other girls looked startled by her stern tone of voice. We all got out of the bus one by one in a straight line. Once we were outside the bus closed its doors and left. It was a lot cooler here than in Texas so I'm guessing we are a good ways up north.

"Welcome to Classic Manor young ladies." The women said. "My name is headmistress Lydia." She continued wearing a large smile. She looked like she was in her early 40s with red hair held up in a tight bun and piercing icy blue eyes. She wore a simple red dress with long sleeves that went to her knees with black dress shoes.

"Before we begin please put all electronic devices in this box and line up so we can remove your I.D. bracelets" A tall woman wearing a green dress similar to the headmistress' dress and a name tag that said Lori. She looked like she could care less about us.

_How do they expect us to write if we don't have our technology? Also why are they taking our I.D. bracelets?_ I wondered. Judging by the other girls faces I could tell they thought the same thing.

One by one we put our electronics in the box and lined up to get our bracelets removed. Apparently they used a pair of special scissors. Aelita stepped up when her name was called and held out her wrist to Lori ,who was holding the scissors. She slipped one half of the scissors under the bracelet and a blue current of electricity jumped from one end to the other. Then as the bracelet fell she caught it in her hand. Then it was my turn.

Afterwards we were given slips of paper that said what suite we were in and how many people are in our suite. Both me and Aelita's said suite 209 4 occupants. We walked to where our suite is supposed to be and heard two voices talking together. The voices sounded familiar but I couldn't exactly recognize them.

"Here goes Yumi" Aelita said in a confidant voice. Then we walked in. 

**A/N Who are Aelita and Yumi's roommates? Find out in the next chapter of Code: Tomorrow Part 1. **


	3. First night

Code: Tomorrow

Part 1 Behind the walls

**A/N Hi to everyone in the world of fan fiction. Nothing big just oh I don't know CHAPTER 3!**

**I own only 2 things Maya and Carrisa. I also do not own Morgan she is a creation of AwesomeFanFictionAuthor by the way you should read her stories they are good.**

Chapter 3

I opened the doorand walked in with Aelita behind me. The room we came in was your normal sized living room with 2 doors on one side and 2 more on the other with 2 large windows on the back wall. Through the windows you could see a big open field and beyond that trees lots of them.

In the middle of the room on a large red couch sat the 2 people I least expected to be here. Maya was a tall girl with golden blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue tank top with blue skinny jeans and convers shoes. Carissa had brunet hair with blond highlights and brown eyes to match. She wore a red t-shirt with a red mini skirt and red sneakers.

"Hi I don't think we really met I'm Yumi and this is my sister Aelita." I said nicely while Aelita waved.

"Well I'm Maya and this is Carissa." She said. "I suppose you two being sisters you would want to share a room together right?" She said I nodded and Aelita and I went to the room on the right side.

Inside there was not much just a simple bunk bed with 2 pillows along with a large blue blanket on each. Against the wall there was a desk and 2 dressers. We went to the living room and got our bags and started to unpack. I put the picture of my family on the dresser luckily Aelita was there; it was my birthday so we both wore hats and the cake was not in the picture so it looked like it was her birthday too. Aelita put her doll Mr. Puck on top of her bunk. I decided I wanted the bottom buck so Aelita got the top.

About half an hour later we were unpacked and headed for dinner with Maya and Carissa. The cafeteria was much bigger than the one at Kadic. Even thinking about Kadic made her miss her old friends Odd, Jeremy, and especially Ulrick. (A/N if your wondering I just made it to where Kadic was an American school please don't get mad.) At dinner Yumi, Aelita, and Carissa sat together while Maya sat with some other girls. Yumi looked around the room just to see how many people were there and did a double take when she saw a particular girl there, Morgan. _Oh no how can she be here? Isn't it bad enough that X.A.N.A. is doing a full out war with us now she's here! _

When she and Aelita were finished they headed back to their room. "Aelita there is something serious we need to talk about." I told her as we went into our bed room.

"What is it Yumi?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Morgan is here at our school!" I said breathing heavily from shock.

"I bet that X.A.N.A. knew we were coming to this school and sent Morgan to spy on us," Aelita said. Then she got a very worried expression on her face. "Yumi what if she tells the headmistress that I'm not really your sister?"

"I don't know, but it's late we should be heading to bed ok." I suggested. She nodded in reply and climbed up to her bed. I think it's kind of weird that there is no ladder. Then after a while all I heard was the soft sound of the wind whistling through the trees.

**A/N Yea I know its short but I wanted to get something out to you it was either a short chapter or wait another week because I'm headed to camp I'm going to use the activity's we do for training exercises at the school. I'll write down any ideas I get while at camp to use in my story later!**


	4. assignments

Code: Tomorrow

Part 1 Behind the Walls

**A/N Today I bring you day 3 of the 12 days of fanfiction. Hello peoples of the fanfiction world. Still don't own Code Lyoko if I did season five would have come out by now also I do not own Morgan she belongs to AwesomeFanFictionAuthor .**

I woke up to the sound of our alarm clock. The beeping was getting annoying, but what was really annoying was the fact that it was built into the wall so we would have to get up to turn it off. I saw Aelita going across the room to turn it off. I saw that she was rubbing her head saying something under her breath.

"What's wrong Aelita?" I asked as I got up. I felt kind of bad at the fact that I have the bottom bunk yet I didn't get off to turn it off.

"Oh nothing I just hit my head on the ceiling when the alarm went off," She explained. "It reminded me of the sound that Jeremy's laptop made when X.A.N.A. launched an attack."

"Ok then well I'm going to head to the shower." I said as I walked out the door Aelita fallowed me and went to sit on the couch and talk with Carissa. The warm water felt good after how cold it was in our room. Once I was done with the shower we all headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When we got there something surprising happened. Instead of just going to her normal table Maya turned to me and asked me a question.

"Um… do you and your sister want to sit with us today?" I thought that she was joking, but when I looked in her eyes I could see that it was no joke.

"Well Aelita do you and Carissa want to join?'' I asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks you go yumi all right."Aelita replied as they turned to sit at the table we sat at earlier. I felt kind of sad that they would not be sitting with us but I just decided to enjoy my breakfast. We just talked about the school and other stuff until it was over.

Once we were all done a teacher wearing a long skirt and a long sleeve shirt came and gave everyone a sheet of paper. Then she explained the chores that some of us would be doing. I looked at my sheet and saw that I had kitchen duty.

"Just great, what do you have Aelita." I asked turning to her.

"I have cleanup duty." Aelita said frowning. "Even better, Maya is in the same group as me."

"It can't be that bad Aelita. What about you Carissa?" Yumi said turning to Carissa.

"I got night watch, just what I wanted." Carissa said smiling.

"Good for you." I said.

"When do you start?" Aelita asked.

"Well in about 30 minutes actually, so make sure you get your lights turned out on time." Carissa said putting on the night vision goggles she was given.

"Hey could I see those real quick?" Aelita said with a laugh.

"No way Aelita! These are for night watchers only." She said laughing.

"Darn." Aelita said still laughing.

"Nice one Aelita." I said giving her a high five.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. Have fun Carissa. See you tomorrow." Aelita said heading for the shower.

"Yea me too see ya." Maya said as she too went to take a shower.

"Hey by the way Yumi if you see anything suspicious while on kitchen duty will you tell me." Carissa said.

"Of course if I see any suspicious soup I'll be sure to let you know." I said.

"Ha ha very funny see you in the morning, goodnight." Carissa said leaving for her shift.

"Goodnight." I said before heading to bed.

**A/N Well first off I'm sorry for not getting this updated last night but we were getting new furniture for my room. But here it is now.**


End file.
